Le pire, c'est que j'ai jamais aimé le champagne
by Mademoiselle Else
Summary: [Spoiler : The Sign of Three] Un échange entre Sherlock et Lestrade, directement après le mariage de John et Mary.


Cela fait une éternité que je n'ai pas écrit de fanfics, aussi je m'excuse pour la faiblesse du style ou du contenu. J'ai cependant pris plaisir à rédiger ce petit moment, j'espère que vous prendrez le même plaisir à lire.

Le personnage de Lestrade est vraiment un personnage qui m'attire, avec ses mystères et ses failles, je regrette qu'il soit aussi peu mis en avant dans la 3e saison. Voilà donc une manière comme une autre d'y remédier.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il n'aimait pas les mariages. Comment aurait-il pu aimer, lui qui avait lamentablement raté le sien ? … Un sentiment égoïste, mais c'était ainsi. Il ne parvenait pas à s'ôter de la tête le fait que le mariage était une erreur. Une incommensurable erreur. Il était parfaitement placé pour en parler, après tout. Vouloir lier sa vie (sa vie, entière) à celle d'une autre personne, voilà un choix que nul ne devrait faire. Parce que cette personne, là, celle à qui vous faites de grandes déclarations enflammées, celle à qui vous avez acheté une superbe bague (qui vous a coûté un bras) et à qui vous faites des promesses que vous ne tiendrez pas… que savez-vous d'elle, concrètement ? Elle a eu un vécu avant vous. Elle en aura un après ou du moins en dehors de vous, que vous le vouliez ou non. Alors pourquoi s'engager ? Pourquoi croire que ce lien qui vous unit sera toujours aussi brillant et pur qu'au premier jour ? C'est naïf. Vain. Impossible. C'est comme ça. Les années passent et ce qui devait vous lier finit bien souvent par s'étioler. Les sentiments s'épuisent. La routine s'ancre au plus près de vous, et ce qui était un mariage heureux devient un semblant de couple, deux personnes qui vivent en parallèle selon des habitudes bien réglées. Sans se voir. Devenant étrangères l'une à l'autre. Voilà ce qu'est le mariage : une hypocrisie. Une espèce de pétard mouillé dans lequel vous placez bien des espoirs et qui finit toujours par décevoir, au final. Et ce qui était censé être l'amour de votre vie devient une ex-femme aigrie et infidèle, ne souhaitant qu'une chose : vous voir toujours plus à genou, sans argent et sans toit.

Voilà à quoi pensait Gregory Lestrade, vidant un énième verre de champagne, les yeux opaques faussement tournés vers les mariés. Il aurait voulu les féliciter chaleureusement. Se réjouir pour John et lui souhaiter le meilleur… il n'y parvenait pas. Ce serait mentir et son ami l'avait bien compris. Le médecin s'était abstenu d'évoquer son mariage durant la période qui avait suivi l'annonce de celui-ci. Il ne l'avait pas non plus consulté pour les détails d'organisation… ou si, le strict minimum. Il lui avait demandé s'il pensait que Sherlock ferait un bon témoin. Sherlock. Témoin. La remarque avait semblé surprenante, de prime abord, mais l'inspecteur avait acquiescé. C'était un choix légitime. Depuis son retour, Sherlock avait changé. Cette décision de John était certainement une reconnaissance que le détective attendait. Il en avait besoin, même s'il ne le savait pas encore, consciemment.

Même si beaucoup avaient tendance à oublier que pour devenir inspecteur, Gregory avait du faire preuve d'un certain talent de déduction (qui s'efface tellement vite au côté des frères Holmes, c'est bien connu…), celui-ci n'était pas dupe pour autant. Il avait bien ressenti, lui aussi, que Sherlock était revenu de ses deux ans de « mort » changé. Différent. Même si le brun faisait au mieux pour maintenir les apparences, ce qui s'était passé durant ces années d'absence l'avait marqué. Il donnait l'impression d'être plus à l'écoute de son entourage, et d'une certaine manière plus indulgent, aussi. Oh, Sherlock Holmes demeurait Sherlock Holmes, à des années lumière du tact et des mœurs que la société attendait de tout un chacun, mais il paraissait quelque peu plus… humain. C'était facile et idiot comme terme, mais Gregory n'en trouvait pas de meilleur. Il avait bien remarqué que le détective faisait montre de certaines attentions et se brusquait un peu moins. Même s'il avait toujours le chic pour mener la vie dure à ceux qui lui était proche, dans certaines situations, on aurait dit qu'il essayait d'être plus respectueux des humeurs des autres. Et même si ce n'était pas grand-chose, pour qui le connaissait c'était beaucoup.

D'ailleurs, le discours des plus surprenants que l'homme avait tenu en tant que témoin le prouvait facilement. Certes, Sherlock ne faisait rien comme tout le monde, parvenant même à résoudre une enquête en pleine fête de mariage… mais les mots qu'il avait choisis, ce regard, perdu, qu'il avait affiché… il n'avait pas fait semblant. Il s'était livré, publiquement. Il s'était offert, fragile et sincère, et avait osé qualifier ce lien fort et puissant qui le liait à John Watson. A sa table, Lestrade avait été surpris puis ému de l'entendre parler ainsi. Lui qui le connaissait depuis plus longtemps, il le savait. Si lui-même avait sorti Sherlock de la drogue et des bas-fonds dans lesquels il était tombé, c'était bien John Watson qui avait sauvé la vie du brun à maintes reprises, lui donnant une nouvelle énergie pour aller de l'avant, devenant l'ami, le blogueur, le faire-valoir indispensable sur ses enquêtes. Il y avait quelques années de cela, jamais l'inspecteur ne se serait attendu à voir Holmes parler ainsi. A l'époque, l'amitié même était pour lui une notion bien trop hermétique. Et pourtant… oui, le choix de Sherlock en témoin était risqué, mais cela s'était avéré être une grande réussite.

Et lui, pendant ce temps, qu'avait-il fait ? Il avait bu. Combien ? Trop, surement. Il ne comptait pas les verres. Il savait que cela ne se faisait pas. Il s'était promis à lui-même de bien se tenir, de ne pas se faire remarquer… mais il ne parvenait pas à maintenir une façade de joie. Il avait bien vu les regards quelques peu réprobateurs de Mrs. Hudson et ceux désolés de Molly. Il avait même eu un sursis, occupé à arrêter le photographe de la cérémonie, un criminel de plus sur la longue liste de ceux que Sherlock Holmes était parvenu à démasquer. En même temps, le mariage de John Watson aurait bien manqué de piment s'il n'y avait pas eu d'évènement de la sorte, non ? La pensée le fit sourire ironiquement, sourire qui se dissipa bien vite en repensant à la réponse qu'il avait sorti… Un nain, par la grille d'aération… franchement. Ce n'était pas avec ce genre de coup d'éclat qu'il pourrait briller au côté de Sherlock ! Il fallait bien se faire à l'idée… une fois de plus il n'avait été que l'instrument du détective, celui qui possédait les menottes et l'autorité légale d'arrêter le tueur, voilà tout. Maigre consolation.

Cette pensée lui fit reprendre une grande gorgée de son verre. Fausse excuse me direz-vous, à ce stade, il n'avait plus de raison pour boire. La soirée se prolongeait et les mariés s'étaient mis à danser au son du violon du jeune Holmes. C'était beau. Oh oui, il savait le reconnaitre. La musique était belle, lui qui n'était absolument pas expert là dedans. John et sa femme étaient beaux, amoureux et heureux, et cela ne le déprimait qu'encore plus. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir là-dedans que faux semblant et les prémisses d'un échec. Car un mariage n'était qu'une couche de peinture qui viendrait progressivement à se craqueler pour tout et rien. Leur future maison, le papier peint de la chambre, la marque de la voiture, les factures à payer, le prénom des gamins, les diners chez les beaux-parents, l'entretien du chien et « Non mais c'était à toi de le faire ! Je te l'avais dit ! Mais de toute manière, pour le peu que je te vois, tu ne m'écoutes jamais ! » et…

Il fallait qu'il prenne l'air. Il le fallait, sinon il risquait de dire ou faire quelque chose qu'il regretterait. Passant par l'arrière du buffet, il piqua discrètement la première bouteille qu'il trouva et se faufila à l'extérieur. De toute manière, tous les regards étaient tournés vers les mariés, il ne risquait pas d'être repéré.

A peine un pied posé dehors que l'air frais lui fit du bien. Il prit une grande inspiration, les yeux fermés, écoutant la musique qui s'élevait. S'il avait été clairement honnête il aurait songé que c'était une belle journée pour célébrer une union. Il resta ainsi un instant, puis fit quelques pas et alla s'asseoir sur les marches qui terminaient la terrasse et menaient au parc. Il posa religieusement le verre et la bouteille à côté de lui. Il ouvrit la bouteille, qui s'avérait être un champagne de marque, faisant sauter le bouchon qui alla tomber dans un buisson non loin. Il se servit un verre et le but d'une traite et avant de le reposer. Puis il sortit une cigarette qu'il entreprit d'allumer. Ça aussi, il se souvenait avoir dit qu'il arrêterait, un jour. A part prendre 5 kilos et mastiquer un nombre incalculable de chewing-gums, il n'était arrivé à rien. Le regard dans le vide, il souffla la fumée avec délectation. Derrière lui, le violon s'éleva encore quelques instants, puis s'arrêta. Applaudissements de circonstances. Des voix qui reviennent de plus belles. Et une autre musique qui s'éleva ensuite. Dans sa bulle morose Gregory s'estimait bien mieux à l'extérieur à profiter du calme du parc.

Ecrasant machinalement la cigarette, il se releva ensuite et fit quelques pas dans l'allée fleurie, tenant d'une main habile verre et bouteille. Au-dessus de lui, la nuit était claire et le ciel étoilé. Il ne faisait jamais attention à ce genre de choses en général, bien trop pris par ses enquêtes ou éternellement dans son bureau à faire de la paperasse, il n'avait jamais le temps (ou ne le prenait pas) de s'extasier devant les choses les plus simples de la vie. Ce n'était là bien entendu qu'une formulation excessive pour traduire ce qui lui passait par la tête, les yeux levés au ciel, son geste stoppé comme un arrêt sur image alors qu'il observait les quelques constellations apparentes qu'il n'avait jamais été réellement capable de nommer.

Un bruit de pas se fit brusquement entendre non loin, le tirant de sa rêverie. Il se retourna pour voir Sherlock déboucher sur l'allée, en train de remettre élégamment le col de son long manteau. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, le brun s'arrêta lui aussi. De son regard perçant, il observa un instant le visage de l'inspecteur puis le verre et la bouteille qu'il tenait d'une main. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne prit la parole, et Lestrade se décida à remplir le verre et le tendit à son vis-à-vis en s'approchant. Sherlock haussa un sourcil, alors que sans cérémonie l'inspecteur lui mit le verre dans les mains, gardant la bouteille pour lui.

« Le pire, c'est que j'ai jamais aimé le champagne. » Fit remarquer le plus âgé à mi-voix.

Incertain, Sherlock l'examina d'autant plus. Il avait bien remarqué que l'homme n'était pas vraiment à la fête durant toute cette journée, mais il n'avait pas fait plus attention que cela à son état d'esprit, trop occupé de son côté entre son discours et l'homme éphémère, comme il l'avait appelé.

« Gary, vous devriez rentrer.

- Non. » La réponse fut brève et ferme. Il s'empressa d'ajouter : « Et puis, il est encore tôt. »

Silence. Sherlock remarqua d'ailleurs que Lestrade n'avait pas corrigé son prénom, comme il le faisait habituellement.

« On va trinquer. Aux mariés. »

Sherlock, la main tenant toujours droit le verre qui lui avait été donné ne fit rien, suivant du regard les gestes de l'inspecteur. Celui-ci voyant que le détective ne réagissait pas fit s'entrechoquer la bouteille et le verre, avant de boire une longue gorgée à même le goulot. Sherlock était quelque peu mal à l'aise. Il aurait été si facile de laisser Lestrade à son ivresse, seul dans le parc et de partir, comme il comptait le faire…

« A la grande erreur de John. »

Et à nouveau, la bouteille alla doucement percuter le verre, qui de son côté demeurait intouché.

« A toi, Sherlock, qui a encore joué les héros. »

Et il trinqua à nouveau, toujours à sens unique.

« Et à ton speech aussi. Sensationnel, vraiment. »

Et il trinqua à nouv… non. Cette fois-ci Sherlock fit un geste pour l'arrêter.

« Stop.

- Stop ? Tu rigoles, il reste encore un tiers là-dedans. »

Le représentant des forces de l'ordre secoua machinalement la bouteille pour prouver ses dires. Sherlock plissa les yeux. Même s'il savait que Lestrade avait toujours eu quelques soucis d'alcool, il n'aimait guère le constater de visu. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas besoin de pousser bien loin ses déductions pour savoir ce qui préoccupait l'homme.

« Qu'a donc fait votre ex-femme pour vous mettre dans un tel état ?

- Oh, elle… elle a réussi à trouver un avocat génial. La pension que je dois lui verser a encore été augmentée. Alors qu'elle a gardé la maison. Et qu'elle refuse de travailler, par choix. J'entretiens mon ex-femme, n'est-ce pas magnifique ?

- … Mon frère peut vous aider.

- M'aider ? Mais… mais je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, Monsieur Sherlock Hôôôlmes. C'est mon erreur. A moi. Je peux m'en occuper seul. Tout seul. Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire une fois chez moi de toute manière hein ? »

Silence. Sherlock n'était pas très doué avec ce genre de choses, il savait cependant que Lestrade ne méritait pas les complications de ce divorce qui l'accablait et le rongeait de l'intérieur.

« John ne sait pas ce qui l'attend. J'aurais dû le prévenir, ne pas faire la même erreur…

- Tous les mariages ne sont pas forcément des échecs.

- Nop. Mais partager un même toit durant des années ne fait pas forcément un couple heureux. »

Si Sherlock avait bien des talents, il n'était en aucun cas devin. Il ne pouvait pas savoir si Lestrade avait raison, si effectivement le mariage de John aurait une fin heureuse ou non, mais il ne pouvait que l'espérer. Même si les notions d'amour et d'engagement le dépassaient, il avait bien compris que son ami était profondément amoureux de Mary… il avait du se faire à l'idée et pour rien au monde ne voulait avoir tort à ce sujet. Il ne connaissait qu'assez peu de mariages heureux, en réalité. Celui de Mrs. Hudson n'était pas un exemple, et ses parents faisaient un couple des plus hétéroclites… était-ce pour autant un mariage heureux ? Il ne savait pas. Il n'avait jamais eu à s'interroger là-dessus. Devant lui l'inspecteur avait repris sa descente du champagne, tout en grimaçant à chaque fois. D'un geste, Sherlock se saisit de la bouteille, le forçant à la lâcher. Il la posa alors sur le côté de l'allée, avec le verre. Se redressant, il prit une voix ferme :

« Vous devriez rentrer.

- Sûrement. »

Le détective avait prévu de rentrer seul, discrètement, emmitouflé de son manteau et de l'obscurité de la nuit… mais les choses se dérouleraient autrement, visiblement. En face de lui Gregory Lestrade semblait totalement désœuvré le regard perdu fixant la bouteille au sol. Sherlock aurait pu faire demi-tour et demander à n'importe quel invité de s'occuper de l'inspecteur. Il n'avait pas que ça à faire après tout. Mais il était conscient que cela serait malvenu, et qu'afficher ainsi le DI n'était pas le mieux à faire.

Dans un soupir, il passa une main dans ses cheveux, avant de faire un signe de tête à Lestrade. Cet homme avait tant fait pour lui.

« Venez. »

L'inspecteur le suivit sans un mot, alors que tout deux quittaient le parc où avait eu lieu la cérémonie. Ils finirent par grimper dans un taxi. Aucune parole n'était prononcée désormais, et le regard de Gregory s'était fait opaque, comme vide. Sherlock préférait ne pas briser ce silence, ne sachant pas à quoi l'autre pouvait bien songer… il se doutait que ce ne devait rien être de bien intéressant. Laissant son regard glisser sur la fenêtre à sa droite, il fut quelque peu surpris en sentant un poids sur son épaule, au bout de cinq minutes de route. Le DI s'était assoupi. Il aurait pu le repousser, il n'en fit rien.

Lorsque le véhicule arriva devant l'appartement de Gregory, Sherlock le réveilla d'un léger mouvement d'épaule. En temps normal, il savait que l'homme se serait excusé, gêné. Mais cela ne fut pas le cas, l'air ensommeillé, il fixa le brun un instant avant de sortir du taxi. Il monta lentement les escaliers menant à chez lui, suivi par Sherlock. Il n'avait pas besoin d'aide, ses pas étaient justes un peu plus lourds… il était homme à tenir l'alcool après tout. Ouvrir la porte s'avéra être un exercice plus délicat, et au bout de deux tentatives ratées pour viser la serrure, Sherlock s'empara du trousseau de clés. Sa patience avait des limites. Il ne referait pas ce genre de bonne action tous les jours !

Une fois dans l'appartement, le détective remarqua sans mal que ce dernier reflétait toujours aussi parfaitement la solitude et la morosité de l'inspecteur. Ce n'était clairement pas un lieu où l'on vit avec plaisir. Les murs étaient blancs, et on pouvait voir qu'il ne devait pas y passer très souvent. Alors qu'il s'attarda avec minutie sur quelques livres posés ça et là, l'inspecteur maugréa :

« C'est bon… je sais me débrouiller. »

Sans se retourner, Sherlock déclara :

« Je n'en doute pas. »

Terminant son examen, il constata que Greg s'était allongé de tout son long sur le canapé inconfortable qui faisait face à la télé, éteinte. Il n'avait visiblement pas eu la force ou l'envie d'atteindre sa chambre et de se changer. Trouvant un plaid posé sur une chaise, Sherlock eut le réflexe incongru de l'étendre sur l'homme qui allait rapidement s'endormir. Avant de sombrer, ce dernier murmura :

« … Merci. »

Sherlock hocha la tête et prit la direction de la porte d'entrée. Alors qu'il allait l'ouvrir, il entendit :

« Hé, Sherlock… tu n'oublies pas hein ?

- Hm ?

- Avant… avant John, j'étais là aussi, pour te sauver. »

La phrase le laissa un instant circonspect. De là où il était, il ne voyait pas l'inspecteur mais sa douce respiration portait à croire qu'il s'était déjà endormi. Holmes eut un fin sourire pour lui-même. Non, il n'oubliait pas.

* * *

C'est surement léger et ça ne va pas bien loin, mais j'espère que ça vous a plu. Un petit moment suspendu entre ces deux personnages dont j'apprécie la subtile amitié.


End file.
